hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam Burke (Inferno Regime-Verse)
Liam Burke is from Quantum Break. Liam serves as a Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance pilot and SOC operative in the distant future. History When Liam began training as a GTVA pilot, he was informed of partial details regarding UGSF-built vessels. Liam worked closely with UGSF Admiral Elliot Swann, who took particular interest in his progress. Liam proved himself capable of killing without question or qualm and willing to follow orders when given. During that time, Liam became aware of UGSF-built vessels giving out Shivan electronic signatures, following his encounter with the Galaxip Dragoon IIS ''Hera Hilmar'', commanded by Jack and William Joyce, with a wing of GTF Mihoses. He also was contacted by another Dragoon, a Vasudan-built Dragoon J2 Leila George, under the command of Claire Fontanelli. Meeting Emily Though performing admirably for the GTVA, Liam began to resent being alone. He started visiting a bar every Tuesday and Wednesday, whenever a young woman (who was attending school at the time) worked then. It was at the bar that he encountered Emily, a fellow GTVA pilot. Liam wanted to ask her out but always hesitated to do so. It took Liam a year before he finally decided to approach Emily. Some time afterward, they began a relationship and were married. Liam kept his personal life and his life with GTVA separate. He told Emily that he planned to become a SOC operative. Months before the SinTEK incident and the death of Elexis Sinclaire, Liam and Emily conceived their first child. Rise of the Regime Following the death of Elexis, Liam received his first assignment into SOC as an operative working for Galactic Terran-Vasudan Intelligence to uncover the rise of Hester Shaw's Regime in the TRAPPIST-1 System before the Regime War. A botched mission Liam was ordered to lead a group of elite SOC operatives to TRAPPIST-1 to apprehend Hester and bring her to Beta Aquilae and Gaia for trial at the behest of the United Galaxy Space Force. He was also ordered to arrest Tom Natsworthy for being loyal to Hester. Liam and his team arrived on TRAPPIST-1g, just on the south pole, where Tom and Hester were awaiting their arrival. Liam confronted Hester, telling her to surrender peacefully because the UGSF and the GTVA want to see her on Gaia and in Beta Aquilae. However, Hester refused and had the planetary defense array fired on the SOC operatives. Liam and his team survived the bombardment and proceeding to attack Hester and her allies. Liam fired his tranquilizer dart at Hester's neck while being held. Soon after, the rest of the SOC operatives subdued Tom, and Liam ordered his team to start wrapping things up. When Liam's wife, Emily, asked what they should do with their extra prisoners, Liam decided they would be brought before the war crimes tribunal in Beta Aquilae and Gaia as well. He then contacted the SOC ship, the UGSF-allied vessel Neurotic Velocity, for immediate extraction. However, the ship was suddenly destroyed and Liam and his team was shock upon seeing unidentified alien vessels, revealed to be the Shivans and the Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species, descending upon them. Liam and his squad were in an all out battle with Hester, Tom, the Regime soldiers, the Shivans and UIMS, and while Liam fought against Hester personally with several of his squad-mates backing him up. Before Liam could paralyze Hester, Lorna Simms suddenly appeared, ordering him to stand down as dozens of Shivans arrive. They surrendered and were held prisoner by Hester and the Shivans. While under captivity, Liam and Emily observed the tenuous alliance among Hester's Regime, the Shivans and the UIMS. They chose this opportunity to snidely remark on the Regime's association with the likes of the Shivans and the UIMS. Unfortunately, Liam's words provoked the Shivans to attack, but Hester intervened and forced the Shivans to call off their attack. Hester then demands the SOC operatives to give up their equipment in exchange for being humanely detained. Although Liam and Emily initially refused to follow Hester's demands, they finally relents for the sake of their comrades' lives. Liam told Hester that she should have come quietly and that the UGSF and the GTVA were going to kick her ass. The arrest of Liam and his comrades provoked the GTVA to declare war on Hester and her Regime in which it ultimately led to the start of the Regime War. A daring revolt and escape Four years later, the Material Defender helped Liam and the other inmates to cause a jailbreak. The detention complex director contacted security and warned them of Liam and his inmates, forcing Liam to overpower the guards before they could contain him. During the riot, the Shivans opened fire, ruining the complex. Liam and Emily fled towards one of the Regime transports. They were immediately debriefed; with Liam remarking about the capabilities of Hester and her Regime, as well as noting her alliance with the Shivans and the UIMS, now the Obsidian Dominion, Shadows Alliance, Galaga, Battura, Bosconian and Sadeen had joined them. He then told what he had known that he remembered U4, Elexis Sinclaire, Antonio Mancini, and Kane. Liam and Emily were reassigned to separate roles in the GTVA. Assisting Brigid One of the missions involved providing Brigid Swann assistance in the defense of Kilrathi following her Trials of a Tiger. Liam and his wing decided to separate the invading Bosconians and pick them one by one. When the Bosconians were routed, Regime reinforcements arrived with Shivan forces. One of the Shivan fighters led Burke away, but it was Brigid who shot the pursuer down in a Kilrathi fighter. He and the non-Kilrathi warrior fought side-by-side, and killed Admiral Katie Arrington, commanding officer of the HRD Greenleaf, destroying her capital ship. When he heard that Brigid was to be assigned for a dangerous covert mission to infiltrate Hester's Regime by the GTVI and SOC, Liam wished Brigid good luck, providing some guidance. Category:Inferno Regime-Verse